marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Batesville
'''Batesville' is a town in the state of Utah. History StatiCorp Particle Accelerator StatiCorp maintained a research and development facility in Batesville, working with Particle Accelerators. For several weeks, safety inspector Hannah Hutchins received false reports from section two of the facility, filled by technician Tobias Ford in order to draw Hutchins' attention. The part was replaced and triple-checked for damage to ensure the safety of everyone in the facility. An accident, caused by Ford's efforts to spend time with Hutchins, resulted in an explosion that killed Arlene Willoughby, Frank Delacourt and Jack Benson. The explosion opened a wormhole that trapped Ford between two different worlds, with the ability to uncompletely shift between the two worls. Hutchins blamed herself for missing the cause of the problem that caused the explosion without knowing the actual reason. The entire city of Batesville also blamed Hutchins, while Ford started stalking Hutchins to protect her from the people who confronted and attacked her, appearing as a phenomenon of telekinesis developed by Hutchins.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Roxxon Gas Station Hannah Hutchins went to a Roxxon Corporation gas station in order to buy some groceries a few days after the explosion. Taylor, the shop owner, blamed Hutchins for the explosion, arguing that Jack Benson, one of the victims, was his friend, and Benson's wife blamed Hutchins, as she was a safety inspector, and he continued to confront her even when she wanted to leave and avoid troubles. Tobias Ford, trying to protect Hutchins, started to attack Taylor throwing cans at him, appearing to be some kind of telekinetic power displayed by Hutchins. Taylor ran away scared by the attack, but Ford caused the gas station to explode, while a scared Hutchins thought it was her fault. Angry Mob Phil Coulson and his team were assigned to investigate the incidents related to Hannah Hutchins and her possible inclusion to the Index, verifying her possible telekinetic powers. Coulson approached Hutchins' house with Grant Ward and Melinda May, finding an angry mob surrounding her house and demanding the police to arrest her, as they blamed Hutchins not only of the explosion of the Particle Accelerator, but also of the explosion at the gas station. Coulson tried to talk to Hutchins and let her know they were there to help her, but members of the mob started attacking Hutchins throwing eggs to her. Tobias Ford, in order to protect Hutchins, drove a car straight to the mob, with Coulson having to jump in to save Roger from being hit by the car. Martha, another of the citizens reunited, blamed Hutchins for trying to kill them, and Skye left the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV where she was waiting in order to talk Martha down. One of the police officers drew his weapon and pointed to a scared Hutchins, and before things escalated, May shot Hutchins with a Night-Night Gun to sedate her and take her to the Bus. Facility Investigation Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz investigated the StatiCorp facility, being unable to enter the facility itself because of the risks, and using the D.W.A.R.F.s to retrieve the data from the instruments. Simmons discussed the low probability of the existence of telekinetic powers, and Fitz reminded her a prank they suffered at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy that made them question the possibility of the existence of telekinetic abilities. However, Fitz and Simmons came across the idea of making the pranks they could not perform at the Academy, using Skye as her own freshman. Agent Davis approached Fitz when the last D.W.A.R.F. returned, and Fitz informed that they had finished downloading the information, so they returned to the Bus. Trivia *Batesville is one of the few fully fictional towns in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations